We will examine lipid metabolism in patients with acute pancreatitis. We hypothesize that the mechanism underlying serum hypertriglyceridemia in pts with acute pancreatitis involves defects in clearance of lipoproteins and that these abnormalities in lipid clearance may play a role in the pathogenesis of acute pancreatitis. Specific aims include: 1) Identify defects in lipid metbolism that underlie hypertriglyceridemia observed in patients with acute pancreatitis; 2) Identify role of lipid metabolism abnormalities in acute pancreatitis.